Grow Old With You
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: Tom proposes to B'Elanna during a talent show. Set soon after Muse, the later 6th season. Please Read and Review.


Summary: Tom proposes to B'Elanna during a talent show.

Timeline: Late sixth season, soon after "Muse".

Rated: K

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount, not me. "Grow Old With You" belongs to the musical "The Wedding Singer", yes, the musical, it's actually very good.

Grow Old With You

Ensign Tom Paris had been thinking about the talent show for months. It was to be held in the Holodeck and was going to be a big hit. Voyager hadn't done a talent show in two years, so many were willing to contribute their talents to make the show a smash hit. Tom Paris on the other hand, had an ulterior motive for him being in it.

Neelix and he were going to be the hosts and introduce the acts. At the very end, Tom was going to do something that he had been practicing for months. Tom and Neelix along with the other acts had to be at Holodeck 1 early to make sure everything would run smoothly. Tom and Neelix were excited, along with everyone else, about the show.

The theatre that the show was going to take place was created by Tom and Neelix. Instead of the normal chairs side by side, there were large tables. About five tables for each level, all so people could see. It had a high ceiling and a huge chandelier. But when the lights went off, it was almost completely dark except for the candles on each of the tables. Soon, the theatre was completely full and the lights were off.

Just before Tom Paris and Neelix walked out onto the stage, Tom turned to Neelix. "Is B'Elanna in the very front?" Tom asked him.

"Yes, along with the Captain and Chakotay." Neelix replied wondering what he was up to.

"Good." Tom answered smiling. "Now let's get this started."

Neelix returned Tom's smile with a little bit of confusion. Still, the two walked out onto the stage. Tom wore a black tuxedo while Neelix wore one of his most colorful get ups around. The people in the audience were also in formal wear and B'Elanna, whom Tom concentrated his eyes on, was wearing a black sleeveless ballroom gown. It showed off her curves which Tom didn't mind.

"Good evening, everyone!" Tom started. "How's everyone doing?" The crowd cheered. "I'm guessing you're all doing well. Welcome to Voyager's second talent show, I'm Tom Paris. So, without further ado, Neelix, please tell us who's up first!"

"Well thank you, Tom." Neelix said. "First up is a great band, Harry Kim and the Kimtones!" The crowd clapped until Tom and Neelix left the stage and the band started playing. It was definitely going to be a big show.

The show went off without a hitch. The crowd and the participants were all having a great time. Tom on the other hand was beginning to get anxious; he didn't know whether the end would be as good as the beginning. Soon, it was Tom's turn to go out onto the stage. With him, he brought an acoustic guitar, which he had to borrow from Crewman Michael Harris. Tom also brought out a ring, but that was secretly in his pants pocket. Tom sat down on a stool that was outside and adjusted the old fashioned microphone in front of him. After adjusting everything on his guitar, he looked out into the crowd.

"I'm just gonna keep this short and sweet." Tom started. "I've been thinking about this for awhile and now sort of seemed like the right time. I've only been playing for two months, so really bare with me on this. And, B'Elanna, this goes out to you." Tom smiled then started playing the guitar. Soon, it was time for him to at least attempt to sing.

"I wanna make you smile

Whenever you're sad

Carry you around when

Your arthritis is bad

Oh all I wanna do

Is grow old with you

I'll get your medicine

When your tummy aches

Build you a fire

If the furnace breaks

Oh it could be so nice

Growing old with you

I'll miss you

Kiss you

Give you my coat

When you are cold

Need you

Feed you

Even let you hold the

Remote control

So let me do the dishes

In our kitchen sink

Put you to bed when you've

Had too much to drink

Oh I could be the man

Who grows old with you

I'll miss you

Kiss you

Take your shoes off and

Rub your feet

Need you

Feed you

And when we play checkers

I'll let you cheat

So let me do the dishes

In our kitchen sink

Put you to bed when you've

Had too much to drink

Oh I could be the one who

Grows old with you

I wanna grow old with you."

Tom finished the song and the crowd applauded very loudly. B'Elanna was smiling at him while she was clapping and she looked like she knew what was going to come next. Tom motioned for her to come up on stage and after a couple minutes, she was standing next to Tom. He took off the guitar and waited for the clapping to stop.

"What I'm trying to say, B'Elanna, is…" Tom said and got down on one knee. "I love you. B'Elanna Torres, will you marry me?" Tom asked as he took out the ring he had in his pocket.

Even though B'Elanna Torres had been expecting him to propose after the song, but still…the shock of it was overwhelming. She looked down at her boyfriend, who was on his knee, with love.

"Of course!" B'Elanna replied still smiling. "I love you, too."

Tom stood up and slipped the ring on his fiancé's finger. The two kissed each other as everyone in the audience and people who were now on the sides were clapping loudly. Soon, everyone was on their feet clapping for the happy couple. The couple stopped kissing and hugged each other.

They were a happy couple and no one could stop them.


End file.
